To Trust Again
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Sequel to Never in This Life
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to "Never in this life" trust me it has a happy ending!

Itachi laid in bed looking up at the ceiling silent tears running down his cheeks; it has only been two months since his brothers' death and he has yet to get over it. He had joined Konoha again staying in the Uchiha House...in HIS room. Kisame and Deidara come to visit when ever they could since he practically quite being an Akatsuki. He knew he wasn't getting any better and he didn't care at least not anymore. He finally fell asleep into what he knew was going to be another dreamless night…but tonight was very different.

Itachi's Dream

_Itachi stood there standing in the room where he killed his parents looking at their dead bodies blood everywhere. He was standing by the door and he noticed someone standing in the shadows and they soon walked out just like he did to Sasuke so many years ago. Itachi gasped Sasuke stood there with a genuine smile on his face and began walking over to the older Uchiha the bodies disappearing, but the blood did not._

"_Sasuke."_

"_Itachi."_

_They just starred at each other when suddenly Itachi hugged his brother beginning to cry mumbling apologies over and over._

"_I know Aniki you can stop apologizing now…I'm not angry with you. I think you should be the one angry with me since of what I did." Sasuke explained cupping both of Itachi's cheeks with his hands whipping the tears away with his thumbs._

"_But…It's what I said that drove you to that. Its…It's my fault for it than it is yours and I am deeply sorry for it. I should be the one dead." Itachi said looking pitiful Sasuke sighed and then kissed his brother gently on the lips and soon after parted._

"_To me that doesn't matter anymore…I came here to say I'm not dead. You friend Deidara really cares for you. So does Kisame…They convinced your leader to bring me back to life using what they have of the demons to bring me back." Sasuke said smiling up at his brother._

"…_." All Itachi could do was smile happily hugging his brother crying into the crook of his brothers neck._

"_The thing is after it is done they're dumping in some random village and you have one month to find me or…" Sasuke trailed off looking down sadly._

"_Or what Sasuke?" Itachi asked worriedly._

"_I'll die…you have to find me and prove that you love me so I won't and I'll be alive like a normal person." Sasuke said the bloody room fading and turning into just a white space them floating there in each others arms._

"_When?" Itachi asked as they both began fading._

"_Leave tomorrow…Bring everyone with you…All my old friends please." Sasuke said kissing his brother one last time before fully disappearing._

End Dream

Itachi shot up awake and ran out of the house to Tsunadae's office just walking into her office out of breath. Tsunadae looked at him in confusion and went shock when he looked up with a smile.

"The Akatsuki's are bringing him back…." Itachi began, explaining everything to her. He paced the room completely happy and stared out the window.

"I have a chance to start over with him." Itachi said as the other chunins ran in.

"So what's the urgent message?" Sakura asked her eyes had become blank over the days, every ones eyes had.

"Sasuke is alive Sakura and we have to go out and find him." Itachi said turning to her and smiling a true one Sasuke had once smiled. Sakura's eyes lit up and ran over to him.

"Please tell me it's not a lie." Sakura pleaded tears filling her eyes, Itachi chuckled cupping her cheeks wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I promise on my life." He smiled and he was hugged by the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Then you must leave immediately." Tsunadae said and everyone left. Two hours later everyone met up at the gates with supplies.

"So how do we find him?" Naruto asked eating a bowl of ramen everyone in sweat drop.

"I might know how…and I think I know where." Itachi said and began heading for the rain country.

Time Skip One week later

Itachi and his team of chunins made it into the same village where everything happened just as a love festival was being set up for. Itachi smiled the chunins standing behind and one both sides of him. The group smirked when they saw Kisame and Deidara trying to sneak out of the same inn.

"Hey." Itachi said walking up to behind them.

"_Itachi!"_ They both jumped.

"What room is he in?" He asked, and the two just smiled.

"The same room he was in last time." Deidara smiled then he and Kisame dragged the chunins off to the games. Itachi looked up and at the window where his brother was staying. It took all of his will power to go up and up to the door he saw it was cracked open and peered in. Sasuke lay on the bed fast asleep noticing he was only wearing black boxer shorts. Itachi silently walked in shutting the door and locking it. He walked over to the bed side and saw a scar from when the suicide happened and cringed from the memory then opened his eyes. Itachi smiled and knelt on his knees by the bed his lips inching closer to Sasuke's, but he then paused. He was afraid that Sasuke was actual mad, but then just decided against it melting his lips onto Sasuke's gently. Sasuke's eyes snapped open but then closed wrapping his arms around his brothers neck kissing him back. Itachi crawled onto the bed straddling his younger brother nipping at his bottom lip asking for entrance which he was granted easily. Both boys battled for dominance which Itachi easily won. After a while Itachi broke the kiss breathing hard; both of them were.

"That didn't take long for you to find me." Sasuke teased keeping his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, Itachi rested his forehead onto his brothers.

"I had a feeling you were here…I'm so sorry Sasuke…Please understand I only rejected you to protect you and I didn't mean any harm from it. I know I was stupid and I beg of you…I love you with all my heart and I have no clue of how to prove I love you." Itachi explained sadly, Sasuke smiled warmly at his brother.

"You already have plus that was just to get your ass moving so I can see you faster." Sasuke smiled a foxy grin.

"….." Itachi narrowed his eyes then began tickling the death out of Sasuke causing the two to fall out of the bed just as the other chunins came in watching the two brothers wrestle playfully laughing away.

"Um…should we come back later?" Naruto asked smirked causing Sasuke who was sitting on Itachi to look up.

Hiya guys!" He chirped running over to the blonde and Sakura hugging them.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys." Sasuke said then was tackled an nearly beaten to death by all of his friends.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND WE'LL LITERALLY KILL YOU!" All the girls yelled the boys just standing there with their arms crossed nodding in agreement before walking out and leaving.

"Owe they didn't have to actually pummel me!" Sasuke complained sitting on the floor rubbing his now very sore arm. Itachi chuckled crawling over to Sasuke and planted warm passionate kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"What do you say we get you into some clothes and go down to the festival?" Itachi asked pulling Sasuke into his lap.

"…I'd like that Aniki-kun." Sasuke smiled the two sharing one more kiss before heading out.

Tell me how you liked it….if you think I should add more tell me and I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Extra filler chapter:

_I'm loving, living every single day  
But sometimes I feel so  
I hope to find a little piece of mind  
And I just want to know  
And who can here those tiny broken hearts  
And what are we to be  
Where is home on the milky way of stars  
I dry my eyes again_

Itachi had changed Sasuke into his old chunin black outfit before they actually went out to the festival where they met up with everyone else. Sasuke instantly joined the chatter they were all having at first everyone tried to ignore him to get back at him for committing suicide but it all changed when Sasuke stole each item from them and ran off…everyone right on his heals.

"So Itachi do you appreciate our…surprise un?" Deidara asked chuckling skipping up to beside to the older Uchiha.

"I don't know…I'll get back with you." Itachi chuckled and ran after the teens who had chased Sasuke up a tree trying to get him down since he created a fire chakra barrier.

_In my dreams I am not  
So far away from home_

_What am I in a world  
So far away from home  
All my life all the time  
So far away from home  
Without you I will be  
So far away from home _

"SASUKE-TEME GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN PUMMEL YOU!" Naruto yelled, everyone rolled their eyes but all got as equally mad when Sasuke stuck his tongue out at them escaping the tree somehow when they were all devising a plan.

"GET HIM!" Neji yelled thus the chase began again until he was finally tackled and instead of being pummeled he was tickled for his punishment by the girls.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara soon ran up to see everyone sitting there laughing to their hearts content happy the young Uchiha was alive and well. Itachi walked until he was standing behind his brother lifting the teenager up and onto his shoulders.

"Okay you kids separate into two groups and either go with Kisame or Deidara…I'll be keeping Sasuke…well I'll be kidnapping him for a while." Itachi smiled and walked off with his brother on his shoulders.

_If we could make it through the darkest night  
We have a brighter day (have a brighter day)  
The world I see beyond your pretty eyes  
Makes me want to stay (you make me wanna stay)  
And who can here those tiny broken hearts  
And what are we to be  
Where is home on the milky way of stars  
I dry my eyes again_

Over hearing that the females will be one group and going with Kisame too afraid of Deidara's mouths on his hands and the boys were stuck with Deidara. Poor Deidara was all Itachi could think before giving his attention back to his brother.

"So Sasuke what do you wish to do first?" Itachi asked looking up at his brother as best as he could.

"I don't know…hmm… let's see…Let's go play some of the festival games!" Sasuke cheered nearly falling off Itachi if it wasn't for Itachi catching him.

"Careful or you'll hurt yourself." Itachi chuckled placing Sasuke on the ground the two intertwining there fingers together walking down the dirt path to the games.

_In my dreams I am not  
So far away from home  
What am I in a world  
So far away from home  
All my life all the time  
So far away from home  
Without you I will be  
So far away from home  
_

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get frustrated and bored of the games until Itachi had to take over getting prizes for the younger Uchiha. It was getting boring for the brothers until Sasuke spotted the Ferris Wheel and practically dragged the other to it. It had been while since the two last been on one. The last was before the massacre and Itachi had been the one to drag Sasuke on it who was afraid of heights at the time.

"Hey Nii-San wasn't it that the last Ferris Wheel we were on was when we shared out first kiss?" Sasuke asked once they were seated.

"Yes maybe it'll break down at the very top with us like last time." Itachi joked causing terror to fill Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh come on Sasuke it was a joke." Itachi chuckled when the ferris wheel stopped and he saw they were at the very top. Itachi looked to Sasuke and saw him scowling.

"Hehe oops." Itachi chuckled pulling Sasuke close to him.

_I count on you  
No matter what they say  
Cause love can find its time  
I hope to be a part of you again (a part of you)  
Baby let a sign  
And who can here those tiny broken hearts  
And what are we to be (what are we to be)  
Where is home on the milky way of stars (milky way of stars)  
I dry my eyes again (dry my eyes)_

Sasuke's mood though lit up when a show of fireworks began to go off and it instantly got his mind off of being up so high with no protection. Sasuke closed his eyes leaning his head on Itachi's chest listening to the beat of his brothers heart and the fireworks.

"What're you thinking about?" Itachi asked rubbing circles in Sasuke's back with his thumb.

"Mmm…nothing…I'm thinking about absolutely nothing…except…this is more perfect than the last time." Sasuke replied sitting up and watched the fireworks hearing music in the background from the dinning which was close by and slowly began swaying to it…

"_**Sasuke:** In my dreams I am not  
So far away from home_

_**Itachi**__: (far away from home)  
_

_**Sasuke:** What am I in a world  
So far away from home _

_**Itachi**__: (far away)  
_

_**Sasuke:** All my life all the time  
So far away from home _

_**Itachi**__: (far away from home)  
_

_**Sasuke:** Without you I will be  
So far away from home_"

Sasuke sang smiling when Itachi sang with him the two looked at each other the light of the fireworks filling both of there eyes neither realizing that they were both close into each other until both of their lips connected the finally of fireworks going off causing both to part and watch.

"_In my dreams I am not  
So far away from home  
What am I in a world  
So far away from home  
All my life all the time  
So far away from home  
Without you I will be  
So far away from home_"

Sasuke sang one last time before curling into Itachi and the two sat there watching the fireworks thoughts forgotten about the past all that they were worried about was spending every waking moment with each other.

* * *

Well there you go the last and final chapter you all have been waiting for! The song was "Far Away From Home" By "Groove Coverage" Review please. 


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
